


#7: Praise Kink

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Zaan really loves being told he's a good boy, and he IS because he's PERFECT, dragons in humanoid form, he's stupid as heck but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Muroc comes home to his very delighted boyfriend, and after just a few moments of listening to him talk Muroc can't resist telling him all the things that he loves about him.





	#7: Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the goodest boy [Zaan](https://toyhou.se/3237164.zaan) and his boyfriend [Muroc](https://toyhou.se/3251926.muroc)! Lore note that Muroc has some baggage about using his magic to enchant people into liking him/doing things for him, and worries about accidentally doing that to Zaan (even though Zaan's elemental alignment makes him immune to it).

Muroc has barely managed to hang his jacket on the door before eager arms encircle his waist, followed quickly by Zaan’s little kisses against his cheek. He’s saying something but the words are garbled by his lips pressed against Muroc’s skin, and Muroc tries to tell him as much but as soon as he opens his mouth Zaan covers it with his own. It’s playful, as Zaan’s kisses always are, his tongue flicking against Muroc’s to coax him into deepening it, parting his lips so pliantly to practically _beg_ his imperial to kiss him harder. It’s rare that Muroc resists such an invitation, but this time he gracefully pulls away enough that he can speak.

“You sure missed me, huh sweetheart?” Muroc says. He brushes a bit of red hair behind Zaan’s ear, his thumb tracing the skeletal design over his cheekbone. As much as he loves Zaan’s eager affection, it’s hard for him to tell the difference between that and blind devotion or dependence. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake twice. “I missed you too. Did you… just sit around here waiting for me to come home?”

“Nope!” Zaan chirps, and Muroc immediately feels his heart lightening. It can be wonderful to have someone’s whole life revolve around only you, but Muroc is doing everything he can to leave that life behind him - and his new boyfriend is surprisingly independent. “I just got back a couple minutes ago actually! Nil got lost so I spent like _all_ day looking for him.” Zaan laughs, a sound that’s so bright Muroc swears it fills his very heart with glee. _What have I done to deserve such a pure soul in my life?_ “Turns out he was in the cafe playing chess with Elskah the whole time. Not that I knew that until after dinner - I _totally_ got lost too and ended up in some closet that locked behind me and I only got out ‘cause Zahkrii and the Captain were looking for a place to hook up.” Zaan giggles again, and Muroc carefully takes his face in his hands so he can hold that electric blue gaze. There’s nothing in his eyes but pure delight, no ulterior motives or plots or a hopeless dependency that makes cold guilt settle in Muroc’s stomach like lead. Just joy, pure and simple. It’s _so_ refreshing. “So you can imagine how awkward _that_ conversation was! Oh, damn, here I am talking about me - how was _your_ day Muroc? Did you do anything fun? Talk to anyone cool?”

“I talked to the sweetest, most wonderful boy in the world, actually,” Muroc says softly, and leans in for a gentle kiss. Zaan makes a happy noise against his lips and hugs him tighter, trying to talk again instead of pulling away first so he can be understood. Luckily, Muroc is pretty adept at translating Zaan’s frequent kiss-chats.

“Oh, he sounds fun! Do I know him?” Zaan mumbles against his lips, and though his voice is still upbeat Muroc can see his feathers droop slightly. He’s never been very good at hiding his feelings, a flaw Muroc is actually quite grateful for.

“It’s _you_ , silly,” Muroc hums, smiling into their kiss when he feels Zaan’s crests perk back up again. “Don’t you agree? Are you a good boy, Zaan?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zaan says with utmost seriousness, his brows knit together as he thinks. “Am I?”

“You sure are. The best boy.” Muroc smiles, feeling very much like he is talking to a puppy. The way Zaan’s eyes light up at the praise, he can almost imagine his tail wagging.

“Am I really?!” The excitement in Zaan’s voice is absolutely adorable, and the way he starts to bounce on the balls of his feet is really too much for Muroc. _How is this boy so cute and innocent?_

“Yes, the sweetest, most handsome boy I have ever seen.”

“ _Ever_?”

“Ever, Zaan.” Muroc presses another soft kiss to Zaan’s lips, each little delighted giggle his skydancer lets escape making his heart so much warmer. _Zaan really has the most adorable laugh._ His eager bouncing, though, makes it a bit difficult to keep up their kiss, so Muroc gently walks him backwards to the couch. When the backs of his knees hit the cushion Zaan makes a surprised little purr.

“You want me to sit or lay down?” he trills, his bright blue eyes a little darker with interest. Even as amorous as Zaan gets, Muroc has never seen him consumed by lust - his eyes always had the brightness of his affection no matter what Muroc did. Did he really deserve to be loved like this? So purely and deeply?

“Muroc? You want me to sit?” Zaan’s voice breaks Muroc from his musing, blinking as he looks up and meets Zaan’s soft eyes again. His head is cocked to the side, brows furrowed as he tries to understand why his imperial won’t respond. Muroc smiles as gently as he can, apologetic.

“No, I’d like my handsome boy to lay next to me. I want you close, feel how warm you are, see your cute smile…“ Muroc slowly lowers himself to the couch, languidly lounging on his side and gesturing to the space next to him. He must be giving Zaan _damn good_ bedroom eyes because the skydancer is positively riveted, frozen in place with a besotted grin on his face. Muroc gives him a couple moments before murmuring, “lay next to me, sweet one”, which seems to snap Zaan from his trance. Even though he’s sure his enchantments don’t work on Lightning dragons, Muroc can feel a curl of anxiety in his stomach - _I’m not using magic to trick him into this am I?_

As though reading his thoughts, Zaan laughs to himself before saying, “You don’t even need magic to leave me enamored, huh babe?” Shaking his head and dropping heavily to the couch, Zaan giggles again as he cuddles in close and squirms until Muroc wraps his arms securely around his waist. He gives a pleased little sigh at that, a sound that tugs another smile at Muroc’s lips. “You felt a little worried for a sec… is everything okay?” Zaan tips his head to the side quizzically before leaning in for a soft kiss. He isn’t very skilled at interpreting the sensations his skydancer senses pick up, mostly just getting a lot of random signals that don’t translate to an emotion, but he’s getting more sensitive to the little bursts of concern and anxiety Muroc is prone to having.

“Oh, yes, sorry, just a passing thought,” Muroc assures him, already feeling the little pang of guilt when Zaan looks at him with those big, trusting eyes. What was the point in worrying his sweet skydancer with the truth? It would just stress him out and it wasn’t something he needed to bother with anyway. “Don’t worry about it angel, let’s get you nice and comfortable shall we?”

While Zaan nods earnestly Muroc leads his skydancer’s arms to loop around his neck, smiling as Zaan reflexively pulls himself closer, close enough to share breath. _Must have gotten a snack at_ _Shiraav's_ _shop,_ Muroc thinks, allowing himself to enjoy the citrusy sweetness on Zaan’s warm breath. _He sure loves those little lemon candies…_  For a moment, Muroc is lost in the memory of their last trip to the sweet shop, how Zaan eagerly pointed out all his favorites and chirped about how fun sour candies are - _I make the best faces when I eat them and the hatchlings love it!_

He probably would have reminisced much longer, but Zaan’s needy little gasp breaks him from his musing. Muroc’s brows furrow, confused what had provoked the sound before realizing that at some point during Zaan’s determined squirming to get closer Muroc’s knee had slipped gently between his legs - and now Zaan’s instinctive wriggling had him grinding against Muroc’s thigh.

“Oh, did that feel good sweet one?” Muroc murmurs, letting his hands drop from Zaan’s waist to slide over the rise of his ass instead. Zaan reflexively jerks forward at the touch, a soft little whine of pleasure escaping his lips as Muroc raises his thigh in time with the movement. “You’re not just sweet my dear, you’re positively saccharine, among other wonderful things.” As Muroc speaks, he punctuates each word with a light kiss and squeeze of Zaan’s ass, enjoying the little pleased gasps he provokes and the needy way Zaan’s hips move against him. “Kind… thoughtful… helpful… selfless…” The material of Zaan’s pants is damp, dark with precome as his breath picks up and his arms looped around Muroc’s neck tighten.

“Am I… am I really all those things?” Zaan breathes. He leans in for another kiss but has to break away on a loud moan, each uneven shift of his hips against Muroc eliciting another eager whine.

“ _Yes_ ,” Muroc says emphatically, gently bringing a hand up from Zaan’s ass to rest on his cheek and guide him back for more kisses. Zaan can’t do much more than moan into them, but Muroc is happy to swallow up his delicious sounds between murmurs of praise. “Not just all that, but you’re so sexy too Zaan. I love the way you whine for me, so happy to let me know I’m making you feel good. I love when you look at me with your warm blue eyes. I love your smile, your little giggle, the way you tell stories like each one of them is the next great epic. I love how gentle you are with everyone, no matter if they’re a hatchling or some rude tourist just passing through - my heart just gets so full when I watch you talk to someone. I love _you_ , my perfect, handsome, sweet Zaan.”

Muroc can feel Zaan’s body tense against his own, a high-pitched whine of his name on Zaan’s lips as his hips jerk sharply forward once more before his body falls slack. He pants against Muroc’s lips, eyes so hazy with pleasure and a hot blush of exertion coloring his dark skin. _His cheeks are almost as red as those cherry markings,_ Muroc thinks fondly, brushing over the one lining Zaan’s jaw.

“Sweetheart, did you…?” Muroc murmurs, nudging his thigh up against Zaan’s _much_ damper pants. Zaan lets out a little whine.

“Yeah I totally came,” he admits breathlessly, and a blush creeps up in Muroc’s cheeks at his response. “You were saying such nice things and that you love me… I couldn’t help myself!”

“Oh, Zaan, angel…” Muroc brushes back some of the sweaty red hair from Zaan’s face, leaning in for a much deeper kiss. Zaan pliantly lets his lips part, trilling happily as Muroc’s tongue slides so sweetly against his own. Though there is still that nagging sense that Zaan’s pure affection is undeserved, Muroc can’t help losing himself to the moment - the way Zaan sleepily tries to pull him closer, muscles weakened by the afterglow; the way he mumbles how much he loves Muroc, how happy he is that they’re together. His heart has never felt so light.

“Zaan, my love, you’re perfect.” Muroc can feel Zaan’s smirk against his lips, the mischievous way his crests flick - _he’s really terrible with his poker face._

“Almost perfect… didn’t get you off yet.”


End file.
